


Love Below Deck

by final_fantasy_69



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Passionate Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/final_fantasy_69/pseuds/final_fantasy_69
Summary: Setzer and Edgar having rough sex because we all know (sky) pirates are gay
Relationships: Edgar Roni Figaro/Setzer Gabbiani
Kudos: 7





	Love Below Deck

Setzer and Edgar sat next to each other, resting against the wall of the Blackjack’s engine room. The two men let out heavy sighs, exhausted from the extensive repairs they’d done to the airship. Edgar glanced over at Setzer who sat right of him. Ever since the day they met Edgar always had strange feelings he couldn’t explain toward the gambler. He had always thought he was straight, but oh, when he looked at Setzer there was something in him that yearned for him. Even now a little voice in the back of his mind was screaming to touch Setzer; it seemed to beg, “Hold his hand, caress his cheek, lay your hand on his thigh, do something!!!” Setzer turned his head to look at Edgar, who was now noticeably blushing. “Everything alright?” He asked, “You look a bit feverish.” He raised his hand to gently feel Edgar’s forehead, to which Edgar gave a slightly flustered “I’m fine!” Setzer was no fool to Edgar’s feelings as his cheeks seemed to redden more with his touch. Secretly, Setzer was also very fond of Edgar. Who wouldn’t be? He had a beautiful body, shimmering golden hair, soft, kissable lips, and deep blue eyes. Oh how Setzer wished he could do every naughty little thing to such a gorgeous man. So, in his usual mischievous fashion, he decided to tease the king. He let his fingers trail down the handsome cheek, letting it rest lightly on his shoulder. “You seem a bit flustered your majesty...” Setzer said softly as he gazed half-lidded into Edgar’s ocean blue eyes. Edgar was going insane with the man’s allure; his violet eyes, his milky skin adorned with scars, his silk soft, white hair. Setzer was gorgeous and the king had to have him. Edgar raised his hand to cup Setzer’s beautiful face and the gambler’s eyes fluttered closed as he pressed into his soft touch. Edgar leaned lower to gently kiss Setzer’s lips, which evolved into rough, passionate kisses. Edgar eventually had Setzer pinned to the ground, catching the gambler off guard. Usually it would be Setzer pinning his lover down in his true trickster fashion. However, Edgar would be the one to twist his game to his own advantage this time. Edgar began kissing and nipping at Setzer’s neck as he unbuttoned his shirt. Edgar straddled him as he helped him take the garment off and then began to worship the beautiful man’s scarred torso. Setzer let out breathy, needy moans as Edgar kissed and sucked at his chest, leaving deep red hickies across his fair skin. Edgar then kissed down his stomach, inching painfully closer to the man’s pelvis. Edgar moved off of Setzer as he began to unbutton his pants and slide them off of him. Setzer kicked them to the side as Edgar then concerned himself with the bulge underneath Setzer’s underwear. He kissed and licked the gambler’s cock through the fabric and Setzer let his fingers bury into Edgar’s silky golden locks. Loud, needy moans escaped Setzer’s lips as he bucked his hips against his lover’s mouth, however Edgar would pull away just enough to tease him. “P-please Edgar- oh god!!” Setzer let out strangled cries of pleasure and Edgar chuckled. “You’re so sensitive, Setzer,” he said in a low, gravelly tone, “we’ve barely even started yet...” Setzer whimpered at his words and Edgar tugged down the waistband of his underwear, revealing his fully erect cock. “Oh poor thing...” Edgar sneered, “you need me to make you cum, don’t you?” Setzer groaned and pleaded for Edgar to touch him again, to which Edgar responded by taking hold of Setzer’s cock and kissing the tip. Setzer bucked his hips up against Edgar’s touch, but Edgar held him down with his free hand. “Don’t be naughty, Setzer... I’m going to have some fun with you first before I let you cum.” Setzer continued whimpering as Edgar licked and sucked up and down his cock, still making sure to continue holding the gambler down. Setzer cried out and clawed against the floorboards as Edgar continued, pausing sucking to torture him more by massaging the tip against his palm. “Please Edgar I’m going to cum!! Please!!” Setzer cried, still trying to buck against Edgar’s restraining grip. Edgar responded by ceasing all touch to him. “Hang on,” he said as he walked over to another part of the engine room to find lube. When Edgar returned with the bottle, he disrobed letting Setzer bask in his kingly beauty. His chest was covered in light, blond hair, and his happy trail led down to hard, long, and thick cock that Setzer wanted so badly inside of him. “Edgar...” he softly pled, “please fuck me...” Edgar knelt down and straddled Setzer once again, kissing up his chest and neck to pause at his ear. “Setzer... tell me all about what you want me to do to you.” Setzer continued his needy whimpering as Edgar grinded against his pelvis, “I w-want you... to fuck me ... hard... p-please fuck me so h-hard.” Edgar moaned, grabbing the lube and beginning to rub his own cock with it. “Yes love... tell me more...” Edgar closed his eyes and Setzer continued, “E-Edgar please I w-want you to fuck me so hard... I want you to h-hurt me Edgar please... m-make me c-cum so hard, please Edgar!!” That was enough to make Edgar groan loudly as he got off Setzer and lifted his legs over his shoulders. He squirted the lube into Setzer, slamming his cock into him as he threw the bottle to the side. Setzer cried out in pleasure, screaming for Edgar to fuck him harder. Edgar continued slamming into his lover, his strangled groaning joining Setzer’s screams of ecstasy. All Setzer could do was writhe on Edgar’s hard cock, crying and moaning loudly as Edgar held his hips tightly, fucking him hard and deep. Setzer came quickly, shaking and crying while Edgar used one hand to pump the gambler’s cock. Edgar did not last much longer as he frantically pounded into the gambler, who continued to moan and shiver with each thrust. The king let out a final strangled cry as his hot cum filled Setzer. When Edgar pulled out, he collapsed, resting his head on Setzer’s chest. As the two steadied their breathing, Edgar kissed Setzer’s body gently. “Are you okay?” He asked the gambler who’s body was still shaking with aftershocks. “It w-was so good... Edgar... th-thank you....” Setzer’s shivering hand attempted to run through Edgar’s locks. In true sailor fashion, the two men lay together under the deck of the ship, sweaty, sticky with cum, and smelling of sweet passionate sex.


End file.
